


Your Side

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Castiel appears to you with no warning, acting as if knows everything. Perhaps he does, but the real problem is, he wants you to join him.Minor warning for self-harm, no real pain or permanent wound is inflicted.





	Your Side

“Hello, Y/N.” Castiel smiled at you, appearing without a warning, but there was something in his eyes, as if the smile didn't completely reach them. You squinted your eyes suspiciously, and took a step back, pulling your angel blade out from your belt. You knew he couldn't have seen the action, but in a moment, he was behind you, with the angel blade in his hand, rather than your own. You quickly spun around to face him, and saw that he was still smiling, but you could feel the threat behind it.

You wondered momentarily if it could be Lucifer, possessing Castiel's vessel again, but that thought was quickly wiped from your mind. Lucifer walked smoothly, oozing with confidence, sexuality, and sarcasm, but Castiel’s walk was more stilted, not nearly as much so as it used to be, and held not even a single ounce of sarcasm or sexuality. Confidence and power, though, he had in abundance. It was so different from his usual stiff, awkward gait, and, as much as you hated to admit it, he scared you with the way he was acting.

“You don't need to defend yourself against me, I have no intentions of harming you.” He held the blade up to his arm, and dragged it across the palm of his hand. He didn't even flinch. Your eyebrows shot up, and you had to fight the urge to help him with the wound, but you’re need to do so quickly disappeared, along with his wound. It started to heal the moment he lifted the blade off his skin, maybe even before he lifted it up, and the only trace left behind was the blood. He lifted his hand to your face to show you, but he didn't seem to catch the way you flinched. Even then, acting as if he was all powerful, he still didn’t seem to pick up on social cues. “This can't hurt me anymore. It’s nothing more than a minor sting.”

“What are you?” You spat, somehow managing to keep your voice steady, but you couldn't hide the way your arms were shaking, from how intensely you were digging your fingers into your balled fists.

He took a step closer to you, and you took two steps back. He kept walking forward, calmly, slowly, with that disgusting smile still on his face. Your breath caught in your throat when you found yourself against the wall, and him right in front of you. You forced yourself to look him in the eyes, to not look weak, or afraid, despite how tense and shaky you were. You remained that way, even when he slowly brought his hand to your face. He gently cupped your cheek, and leaned his head closer to your own.

“I am God.” His smile seemed so twisted in that moment, so disgustingly narcissistic, unlike your old Cas. “I now know everything. How to fix the world, and humanity, how to fix what my father just ignored. And, I want you there, standing beside me as my equal. You will never be as powerful as I am, but that just gives me more reason to want you with me. I can protect you, while we make this world a better place.”

You just stared at him, willing yourself to let out the breath you had been holding, and relax your body as much as your anxious mind wound allow. He didn't want to hurt you, but you still didn't know what he was capable of, or what he was planning to do to “fix humanity”.

You looked into his eyes, trying to read his emotions. There was no trace of doubt that it was still him, different as he may have been. There was also no sense of malice, like you thought there had been moments earlier. There was just a sense of hopefulness, like a child who had just shown their parents a drawing, in hopes that they would hang it on the fridge. He had just shared something with you, that you knew he was never going to offer to anyone else.

And because of that look in his eyes, you thought that maybe, maybe he really could be a better God than Chuck ever was. Maybe he could change things for the better.

As time ticked on, with you staring at him blankly, your body now relaxed, and steady, you could see him begin to grow hesitant. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, in that way you had loved so much, for so many years. But it wasn't just that face, it was everything about him, and, perhaps, this was his way of returning your affections. “Even if you choose not to, that is okay, and I won't attempt to fight you on it. You will, however, become my follower in the end, just as everyone else will.”

His voice was steady and confident, but you could still tell he was afraid. It was odd, to feel such an emotion coming from something with this much power. So vulnerable… It was somewhat amusing, that you could make a god, one of the most powerful beings in existence, feel this way.

But it also saddened you, to see him like that. Despite his words, it was evident he truly cared about you joining him. He desperately wanted this, wanted you. And you wanted him, too. Even if the whole God thing didn't work out, then you would still stand by him. You slowly brought your hand to his face, and cupped his cheek, smiling. “Of course I'll join you.” You leaned up to him, and lightly kissed his lips. He seemed to demand control over the kiss, gentle as it was, but you didn't mind. He was God now, after all, and what is a god without control?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: PocketTheremin | Requests? Yes please and thank you?


End file.
